Bad Things Happen Bingo- Danganronpa version
by MythGirl Writes
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo prompts that were filled and are now being posted here! Contain a myriad of different characters and ships since this was the majority fandom for the prompts
1. Doesn't Realize They've Been Injured

**Characters: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Kazuichi Souda**

**Pairing: Fuyuhiko x Kazuichi**

* * *

Fuyuhiko liked Kazuichi's garage. It was a bit small, cluttered with too many spare parts to count, and was louder than his own home could get when he and Natsumi argued. Still, Kazuichi was constantly there, so that's where Fuyuhiko went.

He was the only one other than that one annoying girl from the 79th class to ever go to the garage, even though it was on Hope's Peak Academy's campus. That made it even better, actually. They were rarely bothered by anyone, not even Peko. She knew to give them distance.

He went to the garage to watch Kazuichi work. Sometimes they'd talk; others, he would just sit and watch. Whether he was watching Kazuichi work or just watching his toned muscles depended on the day.

It was one of those days where they said nothing, and Fuyuhiko watched him work. It was nearing fall, but it was still hot enough for Kazuichi to be half out of his jumpsuit to work, exposing his arms and tank top. He was working on some kind of metal thing- Fuyuhiko had no idea what it was supposed to be yet. Whatever it was, Kazuichi didn't notice Fuyuhiko take his usual seat: one of two fold-out chairs facing the workspace. He wasn't worried about startling Kazuichi; he always registered that Fuyuhiko was there, even if it was just in his peripheral vision.

What he was worried about, once he noticed, was a small pool of blood on Kazuichi's work table, which he traced back with his eyes to a cut on his forearm.

"Kaz," he said, already getting up and looking for a first aid kit somewhere. He knew there was one in there, he just didn't recall where it was.

"Yeah?" He kept working. It must not have registered with him that he'd been cut, which was surprising; it looked kind of deep, like he'd been sliced with a knife.

"How long have you been bleeding?"

The question caught him off-guard, but his eyes were still distracted when he glanced up. "What are you talking about? I'm not bleeding." Fuyuhiko pointed to where the cut was. Kazuichi's eyes widened when he looked down at it. "Oh. Huh. I guess I am."

Props to him for not freaking out, at least. "Hold on and I'll grab Mikan."

"I need to keep working on this," he protested, waving around his wrench in emphasis. "How about you help me dress it now, and I'll have Mikan check it out later."

If that was the only way to do it. "Fine. Where's your first aid kit?" Kazuichi pointed him in the right direction, and in minutes Fuyuhiko's sleeves were rolled u and he was putting disinfectant on a cotton ball.

"D'ya have to do that part?" Kazuichi winced as it made contact with his skin.

"It's either this or have Mikan up our asses later for not doing it now. Your call."

A beat passed. "Please continue."

The cut wasn't nearly as wide or deep as it originally seemed, and pretty much stopped bleeding once it was cleaned, which was a good sign. "How did you not notice that you fucking injured yourself?" Genuinely, he was curious. He was sure that anybody would notice even the sting of it.

"Hm? Oh, that's happened a couple times before while working. I just get a bit too absorbed in my work that I don't realize I've been nicked."

Fuyuhiko sighed. He knew of at least seventeen ways that could go wrong. He discarded the cotton balls, picked up a roll of gauze bandages, and started wrapping. "You're lucky you never opened a vein or something, idiot."

Kazuichi laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess."

"Just...be more careful, okay? I don't want to walk in on you fucking bleeding again." He smoothed down the edge of the bandage and stood up to move back to his regular seat.

"Alright. Hey, before you go anywhere…"

Fuyuhiko turned around. "Yeah?"

Kazuichi came closer and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thanks."


	2. Rejected Apology

**Characters: Korekiyo Shinguji, Tenko Chabashira, Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno**

**Pairings: none**

**This one is a virtual reality AU!**

* * *

Kiyo's entire body ached with the aftermath of the killing game. He could never get rid of the burning of the water and salt. His skin felt engulfed in flames at all times.

He was one of the lucky ones in that sense.

He didn't see many of his "classmates" the first few days after he woke up. He wasn't sure he wanted to face them yet, not after what he did. It was strange, thinking back on his actions. He felt as though he wasn't in control of himself, like something was forcing his hand. But he knew that wasn't true. The only one responsible for his actions was himself.

Which is what led him to the door of Angie's room, where she, Tenko, and Himiko spent the majority of their time. That was mainly due to Angie becoming dizzy when standing- an aftereffect of his actions. They were almost never apart once they woke up, at least not that he's seen.

Maki, the one time they spoke, warned him against talking to them. Even though it was virtual reality, she said, they all held hard grudges to him specifically, because of what his backstory had been. A backstory he wasn't sure was true. They likely wouldn't want to talk to him at all, but he wanted to at least try.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself before knocking. He knew they could see it was him through the narrow window, and he saw Tenko write something down and show it to Himiko. Her vocal chords must've been damaged by his attack, though Angie's were not. It took a moment, but Himiko opened the door for him. Her eyes were no longer tired like he remembered them to be. Quite the contrary, they were stormy and steeled, a barricade against him.

"Hello, Kiyo," Angie said with a slight wave. She and Tenko were both seated on her hospital bed, a bare space where Himiko was nd a whiteboard clutched in Tenko's hands. Angie's voice was duller, less friendly than he remembered. He knew he wasn't imagining it.

He gave them a nod as Himiko took her seat back. "I...trust your recovery is going well."

Tenko's eyes hardened and shifted down to her whiteboard before holding up what she wrote. _What do you want?_

As he was warned, of course, they did not want his company for long. "If you'll be willing to give me a moment of your time. I'd like to issue a formal apology for what I've done. I've been attempting to find the right manner in which to say this, but the only way I can think of is with honesty. I truly regret my actions, and while I do not yet know which of my memories were correct, I wish to rectify any past situation as best as I can." He bowed deeply, long, his hair falling like a curtain. "From the depths of my soul-" he and Himiko both flinched at his word choice- "er, being, I am deeply sorry."

He rose after a minute, watching the silent conversation the three girls were having. Their eyes never strayed to him until Angie sighed and leaned back against the frame of her bed. "I appreciate the apology, I really do. But I do not think I can accept it just yet. It was by your hand that the killing game continued on longer than needed. That is not something I can easily forgive, not when it hurt more of my friends."

Tenko held up her whiteboard, through writing her response in her cramped writing. _I'm with Angie. I had to see her dead, died myself after falling into your trap. I felt that pain before dying. Stealing the life of someone who was trying to help a friend- who went in place of that friend- is nowhere near okay. So I can't accept your apology._

Understandable, of course. This was what Maki warned him of, though it stung more than he'd anticipated. It shouldn't; he was accountable for his own actions. They had the right to hold him as such.

Himiko didn't speak for another moment, but when she did, her voice was stronger and less breathy than it had been before. "I had to see my best friends die, Korekiyo. I had to deal with being accused of murdering them myself, and neither of them was at my side to help me. Not then, not for the rest of the game. I was alone. Nobody talked to me like Tenko and Angie. And knowing your history, even though I know it may not be true, I just can't forgive you." She crossed her arms and looked down. He noticed that she wasn't wearing her witch's hat. "Not now."

A pregnant pause filled the air. "I understand. I'll leave the three of you alone now." He turned and left, making a beeline back to his room. His skin prickled and screamed with invisible heat with each quick move. A couple others were outside of their rooms, and he knew that he turned some heads.

His room was his refuge. He'd tried his best, but of course some wounds, especially ones so deep, took time to heal. At the very least, he appreciated that they listened. Perhaps, given time, he could try again.


	3. Magical Curse

**Characters: Himiko Yumeno, Shuichi Saihara, Miu Iruma**

**Pairings: Saimeno**

**(I like the curse I came up with for this one)**

* * *

To be fair, Himiko wasn't aiming for her boyfriend. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to pull this off. And besides, it was Miu's fault in the first place for teasing too much. It was meant to be punishment for continually saying that her magic wasn't real.

She maybe should've thought this out a bit more.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" She helped pull him to his feet. Because Miu ducked away, the spell hit him right in the chest and knocked him back. Luckily it was only the three of them there at the moment.

"I'm fine, I think." He glanced at her in confusion. "What does this spell do, exactly?"

"Um…" All she really wanted was a little revenge on Miu and her loud mouth. "It should only last for a day or so." He looked at her in that way of his that made her confess instantly. Darn his detective skills. "It's an every-step-you-take-feels-like-stepping-on-a-lego curse."

From their side, Miu burst out laughing. "For real? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard!"

Himiko turned and glared at her. This was quite possibly the most irritated she'd been in a while. "You wouldn't be thinking that if the curse was on you like it's meant to!"

Shuichi laid a hand on her shoulder, calming her instantly. "It's alright, Himiko. How bad can it be?"

Famous last words. He took a step and winced at the sudden pain, sending Miu into a new round of laughter. "It's not funny," Himiko muttered, pulling her hat down over her eyes. Not only was she still mad at Miu, now she was disappointed in herself for allowing her spell to backfire.

"Come on, let's go back to the dining hall. We still need to grab something to eat." Shuichi took her hand gently and tugged her forward, away from Miu, who started off in the other direction. Himiko figured she was probably going to find Kiibo or those upperclassmen she usually hung out with. Not that she particularly cared, she was too preoccupied with feeling guilty for the pain evident in Shuichi's eyes. He noticed her looking and forced a small smile. "Everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that." She shifted her gaze to the ground. "I wish I knew the countercurse for this. Then I'd be able to fix it."

Shuichi squeezed her hand a bit. "Hey, it's alright. I know that magic isn't the most exact science. I'm not even sure it even qualifies as science." He shook his head. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, it's really fine. I'd much rather endure a curse for a day than see you get in trouble for cursing someone else."

Oh. She hadn't even thought of that. Maybe she should've. She'd rather avoid detention if she could. "Still. That was the most painful curse I could think of. I'm sorry you have to endure it."

"Like you said, it only lasts about a day. I'll be fine." He lifted the brim of her hat briefly with his free hand and kissed her forehead. "No need to worry about me. Okay?"

"Okay."


	4. Forgetting to Eat

**Characters: Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu**

**Pairings: Saimatsu**

* * *

"You really need to stop doing this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." But of course she did. There was a reason Kaede was always called Piano Freak- her love of piano came before just about everything. That included homework, classes, sleep, etc. She shook her head as she stood from her piano bench, maybe a little too fast for having been seated for so long. Yeah, that was the reason for the lightheadedness. Nothing else. "I'm fine, see?"

Shuichi came into the room more and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her swaying. "Yeah, no. Come on, let's get some food in you."

"But I need to finish practicing first! The recital is a few days away, this needs to be perfect! There's still this one section I can barely get through-" She took a step back towards her piano, almost stumbling over the bench. Shuichi, once again, caught her and helped her sit on the bench more easily. As if on cue, her stomach started growling. Traitor.

"I'm serious about this, Kaede. You've been working on this for days. How long has it been since you ate?" He sat next to her, and she leaned into him a bit. Not because she was still lightheaded or anything. She just liked the feeling.

"Um...Monday? I think?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. She felt a tad guilty for making him deal with her being a disaster, but this was a very important recital. Everything had to be absolutely perfect. "Today's Thursday. Please, just let me bring you something from the dining hall to eat."

"Fine." He rubbed her back once before standing to leave. She put her hands on the bench as a bit of support while she waited. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence, but usually she wouldn't go more than a day without eating something. This recital was more stressful than others, which led to more practice time, which was why she also hadn't been in class the last couple of days. It maybe wasn't the best schedule, but she hadn't passed out yet, so it was fine.

Shuichi returned in no time at all with a plate full of two sandwiches and some fruit. "I brought some for both of us," he said as he sat next to her, handing her a sandwich. "Peanut butter and strawberry jam."

Her lips quirked up. "My favorite. Thanks, Shuichi." She didn't fully realize how hungry she was until she took her first bite of the sandwich, which she then continued to devour. "Look, I'm sorry about this. This shouldn't keep happening, but…"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't get it." He considered his own sandwich. "Sometimes I've missed dinner because of work, but this happens too often."

"You're right. I need to start keeping track of time better. You think setting a reminder in my phone will help?"

He held up his own. "Works for me when I'm on a case. Just, please, I don't want you hurting yourself because you're busy practicing. Okay?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise." And this time, she would keep it.


	5. Hiding an Injury

**Characters: Kirumi Tojo, Gonta Gokuhara**

**Pairings: Kirumi x Gonta**

* * *

Gonta didn't really consider himself to be smart, though his friends said otherwise. He wasn't good at math or history, or really anything that didn't include bugs or physical activity. That was fine with him, since he felt that being caring was more important than being smart.

When they started dating, Kirumi told him that he was his own kind of smart; he could tell when one of his friends was hurting or feeling lonely and could help them feel better easily.

He loved Kirumi.

Each afternoon and evening, once classes were done and he didn't have anything to do, he would do his homework while she worked. Even when he asked and said it was the gentlemanly thing to do, she wouldn't let him help. She was grateful for the offer, though she cited her duties as her reason for turning him down.

But it worked out in the end, because they would talk while working, and sometimes he'd be able to convince her to end early so they could relax together. He loved seeing her smile during those times.

Which was why he was confused to see her placid smile replaced by a frown when she walked in. He'd never seen her frown like that; this wasn't her frown of disappointment or sadness, but there was something else troubling to it.

"Kirumi? Is something the matter?" He set down his pencil and stood to see if he could help her with anything. She somehow seemed a bit surprised to see him, and clasped her hands behind her back.

"No, Gonta. Everything is fine." Her heels clicked against the floor as she walked away. He couldn't help but notice that her hands were clasped oddly; one gripped the opposite wrist rather tightly while the other was in a limp fist. Not only that, but he knew she usually kept her hands either at her side or in front of her. Paired with that odd frown, he knew that something was wrong.

He followed her, his homework abandoned. "Gonta wants to believe you, but he noticed you acting strange. Please show Gonta your hands."

Kirumi froze and stiffened for a moment before turning to him coolly. "I assure you, nothing is wrong. You do not need to worry." Saying this, she held out her hands, and he noticed that she kept her right arm closer to her body than the left. That was what his forest family would do if they injured themselves.

Gently, he took her hand, his fingers just brushing her wrist. She flinched away from his touch, just then realizing her mistake. "It's nothing," she said again. "If you'll excuse me, I need to return to my work."

"No." It was a word he didn't say often, especially not to his friends and girlfriend, but it had to be said. "Let Gonta see."

For a moment, she made no move to. Then, slowly, she rolled up her sleeve and removed her glove. Her skin was dry, that he knew, but he immediately noticed that her wrist was swollen and red. "K-Kirumi!"

Her gaze shifted away from him. Maybe she was ashamed to be caught vulnerable. "I tripped in gym class this morning and fell on it. I do not believe anything is broken and I still have work to do. I'm fine."

This, at the very least, explained her frown. She was in pain, she just didn't want to admit it. "No more work. We should find Mikan. Mikan can help."

Kirumi tried rotating her wrist and winced, biting her lip. She looked up at him, and he could tell that she was struggling to decide whether or not to comply. "Is that a request?" He nodded with a soft smile. "Alright. Let's go."


	6. Fever

**Characters: Kazuichi Souda, Gundham Tanaka**

**Pairings: Soudam**

* * *

It was odd to Gundham that Kazuichi didn't show up to class without warning. He was the kind of person who let at least someone know that he wouldn't be there, usually because he was working on a project. It was like he just fell off the face of the earth by not letting anyone know.

Which, yes, Gundham knew was a tad dramatic. But with Kazuichi, anything was possible.

So of course, being a good boyfriend, Gundham decided to swing by Kazuichi's room after classes ended. Kazuichi's room was two down from his, not too far out of his way. He knocked first, hearing a soft grumble in response. That was certainly unlike Kazuichi.

The door was unlocked, something that Kazuichi did that bugged Gundham to no end. That meant that just anyone could get in at any time, which was the main reason Gundham kept his room nice and secure. Well, also so his animals wouldn't find a way out, which still wasn't guaranteed, but it was close enough.

"Mmm. Gundham?" Gundham was almost startled by how weak Kazuichi's voice sounded before he even saw him curled up in his bed, a trash can and a box of tissues nearby. He was dressed in only a tank top and sleep shorts, even though it was a fairly chilly day.

"You were not in class. I would like to inquire as to why that was." Though, looking at him now, he could guess. He laid a hand across Kazuichi's forehead, astonished to how hot he felt. "You- you're burning!"

"Didn't feel well. Fell asleep right after." He rolled over onto his back, his limbs splayed out on his bed. All the sheets were on the floor, Gundham noticed. He honestly wasn't quite sure what to do. He could probably run to get Mikan or some medicine, or both. Before he could move, though, Kazuichi grabbed his wrist. "Stay? Please?"

On any normal day, Gundham knew that Kazuichi wouldn't be so forward about staying by his side. Their entire relationship was based on subtleties, since both of them were, frankly, shy to show affection in public. The fever must be making him slightly bolder. "If you wish."

He sat on the edge of Kazuichi's bed. His wrist was still held captive by Kazuichi, though his hand eventually slid down to Gundham's own. Even the skin of his hands was burning hot, a cause for concern. Neither of them said anything for a long while- until Gundham noticed that Kazuichi was half asleep. That was good, at least. He could use all the rest he could get.

"Gundham?"

Not completely asleep, then. His eyes shifted down again to Kazuichi's face. "Yes?"

He managed a sleepy half-smile. "Love you."

All of a sudden, Gundham felt like he caught Kazuichi's fever, though it was only a blush. This was not something they said too often out loud, even though they knew that that's how they felt about each other. "I love you, too."

"Good." Another minute or so, and Kazuichi was fully asleep. Gundham smiled a bit and pushed his bangs off of his forehead, still burning. He should text Mikan to let her know that her assistance may be required- but at least for now, he should at least let him rest.


	7. Bleeding Through the Bandages

**Characters: Korekiyo Shinguji**

**Pairings: none**

* * *

He shouldn't have aggravated his wounds so much. They weren't healed, far from it, and he knew that well with each time they burned when he moved. It was a little thing, nothing that would stop him from going about his day, at least until now.

They itched, even though they were bleeding. The cuts weren't deep, exactly, not by his measurements. Those darned thorns had cut up his arms more than he'd expected, even though the already-present bandages hiding old wounds. Kirumi had done a good job at bandaging them at first, and he expected that to hold until much later.

He had extra bandages in his room, naturally. He didn't want to alarm his classmates with the scars littering his arms, ones they really shouldn't be worried about. Traveling sometimes meant being scratched up by the trees and bushes in the area, nothing he couldn't handle. Falling directly into a rose bush with more thorns than a normal one was not part of his day's plan, but that was what had happened.

There was a lot of blood, more than he thought there would be. However, he tried not to be worried; they were just scratches. They would heal soon enough. He was sure of it.

They stung as he held his arms under the sink in his bathroom, a dull throbbing that he was expectant of. Still, the bleeding didn't stop like it should've. That was most troubling. He sincerely hoped that it would stop once he applied pressure.

The roll of bandages he kept dwindled with each layer he had to wrap. The cuts appeared to be fine at first before the blood seeped through, dampening the bandages. After three layers were soaked through, he cut the bandages and started again. No use in leaving on already dirtied bandages. As he unfortunately knew from experience, that could lead to infection.

By the time the bleeding stopped, he was nearly out of bandages. He made a mental note to get more the next time he was out as he gathered the used ones up. They looked like they were used to help a surgical wound stop bleeding; that was how bad and how widespread the cuts were bleeding.

He disposed of them easily, tamping them down so they weren't as visible to anyone who might come into his room. There was no need to alarm anyone, and he saw no need to tell Kirumi or anyone else of this. This...wasn't much to worry about. Nothing was wrong, not now that he had it under control. He just knew that he had to be a bit easier on his wounds for the next day or so to avoid a repeat. That was all.


	8. Touch Starved

**Characters: Peko Pekoyama, Mahiru Koizumi**

**Pairings: Peko x Mahiru**

* * *

There was never anything much for Mahiru to do after school. Sometimes she stayed back to get some pictures of the after school clubs, or wait for one of her friends if they were going somewhere together. Today in particular, though, there was nothing for her to do. She wandered around the school building, eventually lingering outside the dojo on the top floor where she knew her friend- read, crush- was meditating, waiting to go home herself.

Mahiru would've gone in anyway, but she hesitated when she heard Peko muttering to herself- not part of any average meditation. She entered slowly, having seen what could happen if Peko was startled by someone. "Hey, Peko?"

Peko stopped talking, but didn't turn. "Mahiru. May I ask why you're here?" She didn't sound annoyed, just curious. Mahiru relaxed a bit.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing." She cursed herself out in her head. Why would she be doing anything other than meditating if she let it be known to the class that this was where they could find her? "Um, are you alright? You look kind of tense."

Immediately upon saying that, Peko's shoulders relaxed, the tension dissipating. She turned towards Mahiru, who took a seat opposite her. "I am fine. Just thinking about something." She looked up after a moment, as though surprised that Mahiru were still there. "Would you mind...if I told you?"

"Of course not! Go ahead." Though it was a bit different to be asked if she could be told something. That was just how Peko was at times, she knew.

Peko shifted, as though suddenly uncomfortable with how she was sitting. Her posture remained perfect the entire time, like her spine was as straight as her bamboo practice sword. "You know that Fuyuhiko's family, the Kuzuryu Clan, raised me." Mahiru nodded. "I never had to do anything other than protect Fuyuhiko growing up. But seeing all of our classmates interacting, pairing off, it's odd to think that I never touched another human for any reason other than to hurt them. Now, though..." She trailed off, and Mahiru thought that she knew where this was going.

"Peko, have you ever held someone's hand before?" Peko shook her head. "Hugged someone?" Another shake. Mahiru set her camera, which was resting on her lap, aside and scooched a bit closer. "Hey, if you wanted to, you could've just asked. Any of us would be happy to help."

"This is a thing that I am ashamed of. Looking at all of you, obviously you are comfortable with another human's touch. I don't want to accidentally reject it." Mahiru studied her face, which looked downtrodden.

Mahiru shook her head with a small smile. "Well, let's test that." She placed her hand on top of Peko's. A look of surprise registered on Peko's face before she settled in a small smile. "Okay?"

Peko twisted her hand so her fingers interlaced with Mahiru's. "Okay." They sat like that for a moment before Mahiru let go of her hand and went in for a hug instead. It took Peko a moment to reciprocate, but once she did, Mahiru felt like she was in one of the warmest hugs she had ever had. "This feels...nice."

"Good, I'm glad." Another beat, and she let go. "Feeling better now? It's kind of hard to believe you've never been hugged, you're great at it."

"Really?" Peko looked oddly pleased with herself. "Then, could I have another hug? I'm finding that I like them."

"Of course." This one was longer, and Mahiru could feel Peko's serene smile. When they separated, the smile lingered longer than Mahiru had ever seen her smile before. "Hey, Peko? If you aren't doing anything after this, do you want to go out?"

The smile slipped off for a more pensive look. "Like on a date?"

"Only if you want it to be." Mahiru suddenly became interested in her camera's strap. Her fingers wove around it, inwardly berating herself for being so forward. She was proud of herself for going for it, but maybe she could've chosen a better time, or-

Her thoughts cut off as Peko took her hand again, pulling her to her feet. The smile was back. "I'd like that."


	9. Crying Into Chest

**Characters: Kaede Akamatsu, Miu Iruma**

**Pairings: Irumatsu**

**This one got kinda angsty yall**

* * *

Kaede could tell that something was wrong when Miu came into her room late at night, rain still pounding the roof. They'd already said goodnight a few hours ago, and Kaede was just getting into sleep, so there wasn't really any reason for her to be there unless something wasn't right.

"Miu, what's-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Miu latched onto her in a tight hug. Her shoulders shook, and she sounded like she was sniffling. Kaede was taken aback for a moment- Miu wasn't usually one for hugs, and she was still a bit dazed from being woken up- before she hugged her back. When she didn't let go, Kaede carefully led her over to her bed. "Love, what's wrong?"

Miu shook her head. She was definitely crying; a patch on Kaede's shoulder was damp now. She just stayed still, holding Kaede close, and if she wasn't worried Kaede would've said something or shifted.

But after a minute, Kaede took Miu's hands off of her shoulders and held them. "Miu, please tell my what's wrong. I want to be able to help if I can. But take your time; don't force yourself, okay?"

Miu nodded and swallowed hard. Her eyes were puffy, like she'd already been crying for a while before coming to Kaede. Her hands trembled in Kaede's. "I had a nightmare. About the accident." Like her hands, her voice shook violently. She couldn't meet Kaede's eyes. "You were in it."

The accident happened six years prior. Kaede knew about it from what Miu told her once: the rain made the road too slick one night, sending the car off the road. Her parents both died, along with her brother and sister. She was in critical condition for a while. Even though she usually never said anything, whenever Miu came to breakfast after a rainy night with the bags under her eyes concealed and a bad attitude, Kaede knew she'd had a nightmare.

Kaede's grip on her hands tightened. She didn't know what to say. How would she even start?

Miu slouched into her again, tears falling freely. Her face pressed against Kaede's chest, and Kaede cradled her head. "I'm here," she whispered in Miu's ear. "I'm right here. I'm okay. We're both okay." She could barely stop herself from crying as well. She knew how hard coming to her must've been. This all was a lot to take.

Thank goodness, Miu tired herself out and fell asleep in Kaede's arms. She lowered herself onto her side with Miu, her arms still around her. Miu wouldn't be having another nightmare tonight, not if she could help it.


	10. Crutches

**Characters: Gonta Gokuhara, Korekiyo Shinguji**

**Pairings: none**

**This one is short and I hate it but take it anyway**

* * *

"Once again, Gonta, I appreciate the help." Especially at Hope's Peak, Kiyo underestimated how difficult maneuvering on crutches would be. It would only be for a couple weeks, thanks to his sprained knee, but it was an immense help when Gonta offered to help him get from Point A to Point B.

"It no problem. Gonta is glad to help!" His normally large steps were slowed to match Kiyo's, staying in the same pace as him. Kiyo's bookbag was in his arms, with his own bag hanging off his shoulders.

Kiyo smiled behind his mask. Truly, Gonta was a kind soul to offer almost immediately. Now, if he were more able, he would've gone to the library to find a book he'd been working towards finding for weeks. For now, they headed back to the dorms to drop off his school things along with himself, and maybe get some homework done before dinner. Perhaps afterwards, if he felt up to it, he may take a short stroll to meet up with a few of his classmates.

He shifted so he could reach into his pocket and grab his key to unlock his door. "I am fine from here, thank you," he told Gonta, taking his bag back.

"Okay! Let Gonta know if you need anything." A smile and a wave, and he left.

Kiyo's bag went on his bed, and his crutches were leaned against his desk. They were a pain to use, yes, but he would get used to them eventually.


	11. Burns

**Characters: Shuichi Saihara, Kyoko Kirigiri**

**Pairings: Saigiri**

* * *

Shuichi noticed many things about Kyoko. He noticed how she turned away when embarrassed, how she always had her coffee black, decaf after noon, and tea for any needed caffeine past that time. He noticed a lot of little things about her, even before they started dating.

Take, for example, that she abhorred open flames, controlled or otherwise. A fairly common fear, to his knowledge, but Kyoko wasn't the type to show fear of something rudimentary. This was more of a caution, anyway. She never got too close to flames.

He wanted to know why, but he wasn't quite sure he could ask. He knew Kyoko would hear him out, but he didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"Something on your mind?"

Shuichi looked up from his work. Kyoko peered at him expectantly, pausing in her own work. They were the only two in the room; he could ask now if he wanted. "It's, ah, nothing."

"I can read your face, Shuichi. Tell me; I won't mind." She offered the barest of smiles in encouragement.

He covered his mouth with his hand in thought of how to word his question. "I noticed you don't like open flames. I guess I was just wondering the reason behind that."

She grew quiet for a moment, tugging at the edges of her jacket sleeves. "Interesting. That's a different approach to the same answer I often have to give." She splayed her hands on top of the paperwork they were working on. "Look, and tell me what you see."

"Your hands. Gloves." Obviously, but she nodded as though it were more than that. "I don't think I've seen you without those gloves, come to think of it." Even in the summer, she always seemed to have them on.

"There's the key." Without looking, she tugged off one of her gloves, displayed discolored, leatherlike skin, some charred and blackened. He knew immediately that he was looking at severe burns. "This is the answer you're looking for." Another moment passed, and she pulled her glove back on. "Mistakes were made when I was still an ameteur. The burns are the remnants of that." She took his hand in hers. "You can't feel them through the gloves. You didn't know they existed until I told you. That's how I generally keep it, but I don't mind telling you."

Shuichi was rendered speechless. No, he didn't know any of this before, despite being almost as observant as she was. He gave her hand a small squeeze. So this was why she kept away from fire. "I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me."

Another slight smile. "I'm glad I can trust you." She lifted his hand towards her, his knuckles brushing against her lips. For just a moment she lingered, as though taking in what unscarred hands felt like. "Come on. We still have a long night of paperwork ahead of us."


	12. Definitely Just a Cold

**Characters: Kyoko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi**

**Pairings: Naegiri if you squint**

* * *

Kyoko didn't get sick. She always had the correct intake of Vitamin C, slept more when she felt tired, took many precautions since the time she turned eight to ensure she wouldn't catch anything and impede her work. In fact, the last time she'd been sick was when she was seven. After that, clean bill of health.

So when she woke up feeling a bit more tired and stuffed-up, she chalked it up to the increased pollen concentration in the air. Even though her head felt like it was filled with cotton, headaches were a near constant she'd come to expect. She could work through whatever this was easily, because she wasn't sick.

"Ah, Kyoko, are you feeling okay? You look paler than normal. I mean, not that you're always pale! You have...nice skin…"

She rubbed at her temples. "Good morning to you, too, Makoto. I'm fine." Her lungs were apparently filled with feathers, but she was fine. She caught herself just before a cough could slip past her lips, and passed it off as clearing her throat.

Makoto caught up to her line of vision, peering at her face. "Are you sure? You're walking slower than usual, too." Was she? She hadn't noticed. Before she could react, he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. With a yelp, he recoiled. "And you're burning up!"

She brushed his words off with a wave of her hand. "Like I said, I'm fine. On the very slim chance that this is anything, which I am not saying it is, it's nothing more than a passing cold." She kept moving, trying to pick up her pace.

With a sigh, Makoto stepped into her path. He was frowning; a strange expression for his usually cheerful face. "Kyoko, you know that there's a bug going around school, and you're obviously catching it. Are you really so willing to write this off as nothing?"

While she was a bit surprised that he was so...was passionate the right word? He was still talking, but his voice faded in favor of a sudden ringing and buzzing in her ears. She could tell that he was trying to get her attention, but black splotches tunneled her vision, no matter how much she tried to blink them away.

The next thing she knew, she was in her room again. Something cool was pressed to her forehead, under her bangs. Her vision was no longer blurred, but her headache persisted.

"Don't try getting up, okay?" Even turning her head brought a little pain, but she could identify Makoto by his voice, anyway. "You kinda fainted on me out there. I, ah, had to get Mukuro to help me get you back here. I didn't trust myself to not drop you."

She felt considerably worse than before, despite the obvious rest she must've gotten. Every breath she took felt ragged, her ability to suppress her need to cough dwindling. "I take it I can no longer pass this off as a cold?"

Makoto laughed a bit. "You could say that. Mikan dropped off some medicine, too, and hey, now that we know you caught the bug, we can get you better faster."

It took more effort than it was probably worth, but she raised her hand to rub at her temple again. As expected, it did nothing for her headache. "I forgot how awful being sick feels." Absolutely perfect for Makoto to be seeing her like this. Still… "Would you mind staying for a while?" Normally she would never ask, but given that he already saw her vulnerable, she figured it was okay.

"Of course. I was planning to, anyway." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Next time something like this happens, don't try to play it off, okay?" She nodded as much as she could. "Okay. Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."


	13. Tearful Smile

**Characters: Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami**

**Pairings: Togakure**

**This one is post-Another Episode**

* * *

Future Foundation wasn't completely tough work. Byakuya didn't mind the work; it took his mind off of more pressing issues. Especially with the most significant annoyance still in Towa City for whatever reason, most days made for smooth sailing.

Until he heard Hiro crying in his room. As Hiro's boyfriend, though that was a recent development, he felt the obligation to check on him. He knocked twice and waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he knocked again. "Hiro? It's me. I'm coming in."

Hiro's room was a complete and utter mess, but that was far from the point. Hiro himself was on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a pillow clutched to his chest like he was in some teen romance movie.

Byakuya shut the door behind him and sat on the bed next to Hiro. "Will you tell me what's wrong? I don't...like seeing you like this." Being nice like this was new and different for him, but he could handle it for Hiro.

He wiped at his eyes and sniffled. "Our captives are still in Towa City. The only ones we know about are Makoto's sister and Leon's cousin. Don't you ever think about what could be happening out there?"

He almost didn't His captive, his old butler, was a strong person. He was sure he was fine. "I think about the fact that Komaru and Toko are helping everyone there," he said slowly. "What-"

"My mom is still out there." Hiro's voice broke as he said that. "I don't know if she's hurt or dead or if anything is going on there because we still can't communicate with them." He looked up at Byakuya, tearing up again. "What if she's not okay?"

Comforting was not something Byakuya excelled out, but he could try. "You're right; we don't know. But think about it like this: you managed to get through the killing game. You're okay, aren't you? From what you've told me, your mom is a strong woman. I have no doubt that she'll be just fine."

Hiro sniffled again, but his lips twitched up into a smile. "Thanks. I needed that." Byakuya went to get up, but Hiro grabbed his wrist. "Wait! Can you maybe stay a little longer? Please?"

Before another moment could pass, he sat back down. His work could wait a little longer.


	14. Accidentally Hurt by a Friend

**Characters: Hajime Hinata, Kazuichi Souda**

**Pairings: none**

* * *

Killing games, as Hajime found quickly, were no joke. They so quickly fostered distrust that it was hard to find someone you could trust with anything. On a normal day, he'd be glad that he had friends like Kazuichi, but those were days in which he and Kazuichi weren't arguing.

"You're being ridiculous," Hajime seethed, his voice just loud enough for Kazuichi to hear. "Come out of your cabin."

""No! Then I'll be out in the open for anyone to kill. A sitting duck!"

Everyone else had already given up on getting him to come out. The only reason Hajime was still here was because he considered Kazuichi a real friend. "Just open the door and talk to me face-to-face, alright?"

A moment passed before the lock clicked and the door slowly opened. "I'm not coming out any more!" His eyes were fearful, his entire body trembling.

Hajime sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kaz, really. This is stupid. Just come out, come to the hotel with the rest of us. They're all waiting for you."

"Waiting for the right moment to kill me, maybe. I'm not going!" He went to close the door, but Hajime blocked it with his foot. "Please, go away. I'm fine here."

"No, Kaz. I'm not going to leave unless you come with me." He put his hands on the door, trying to push it open.

Somehow, Kazuichi managed to force the door closed. The force shoved Hajime back, and he fell to the ground, scraping up his arm pretty badly. He let out a string of curse words, but nothing seemed to be broken. Bloody, definitely, but not broken. Mikan could probably patch him up when he got to the hotel, but that wasn't the point. "Fine, I'll go. I hope this is worth it."


	15. Trying to Wake Them Up

**Characters: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama, Sonia Nevermind**

**Pairings: Kuzupeko**

**I really laid on the angst with this one**

* * *

Her hair was longer in the pod. It wasn't braided, either, like the style he was used to seeing her in. It made her look mature, even more than she did before this mess.

He had the pod room all to himself. Everyone else who was awake was busy adjusting to Ibuki, who had woken up an hour prior and was already back to using her (very loud, annoying) voice. Nobody would bother being in with the pods when they could celebrate another one of them waking up. Nobody but him, at least, but he practically lived there.

"Hey." He cleared his throat, turned his head to make sure nobody else was there. "It's me again. Ibuki woke up earlier today. She already seems back to normal, I guess. I know the two of you were- are- close, thought you might want to know."

He surveyed the room, the four still-occupied pods glowing a dull green. Those were supposed to be signs of life, but even looking at Peko, he could barely tell she was breathing. "It's almost been two months since the simulation ended, you know. Hajime and the others keep tryin' to get me to talk to them more, but I don't want to leave you alone."

Her eyes are shut behind her glasses. If he concentrates enough, he could almost believe that she was taking a nap. Yeah, right. "Normally I wouldn't say this, but it's pretty lonely. None of them know me as well as you do. It's...it's not the same without you."

No response, as usual. How could she respond? Just thinking that made his good eye water, hot tears spilling down his cheek. "Damn it, Peko! Wake up! I can't...I can't live without you!"

He'd tried everything. For these two months, he tried doing whatever was suggested to try to wake her up without endangering her. None of it ever worked, and he was forced to watch more of his classmates who weren't Peko wake up, start living again. He could barely stand any of it.

"Please," he whispered, his arms resting on top of her pod. His hand moved, tracing the outline of her face. She was the only constant in his life. He needed her. "Peko, please. Wake up."

He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn to look. "Fuyuhiko, it is almost time for dinner," Sonia told him. She was one of the more tolerable of the group, and always kept her voice soft when she was talking to him in the pod room.

"Alright. Thanks." He hoped it didn't sound like he'd been crying. He waited until she was gone to say anything more. "I have to go. I'll be back later."

And he would. This was how every day was spent for the last two months. This was how he would spend his days until she woke up- waiting and trying in vain to wake her. And as always, he left her with a kiss, even though he knew she didn't know.


	16. Backhand Slap

**Characters: Maki Harukawa, Kaito Momota**

**Pairings: Kaimaki**

**I apologize in advance for this dumpster fire**

* * *

"Why did you want me to come if you were just going to ditch me?"

Maki's hard gaze bore into him, but Kaito didn't mind- much. If he looked past her hardened stare, her eyes were really pretty, not that she would appreciate him saying so. For a moment, he couldn't find words, but Maki rolled her eyes, going to close her door. "Wait, no!"

"Look. I only came because you told me that we were going to have fun together. I came _on the condition_ that you wouldn't leave me alone in a crowd of people I can't stand. If you aren't going to answer my question, I'm going to go right back to doing what I was doing- ignoring you."

But a grin spread across his face. "Ignoring me, right. That's why you answered the door. Seriously, though, I meant what I said, just give me a moment to explain, okay?"

"You have one minute. Starting now."

He had to admit, he panicked a bit. He couldn't form an explanation that fast! It wasn't exactly his fault that their friends dragged him off, though maybe he shouldn't have said he'd "be right back" given that it took over a half hour. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that they would drag me away, I didn't know that it was gonna take that long, I didn't know any of that was going to happen. If I had, I wouldn't have made you come."

She hesitated for a moment, like she was considering his words. "Whatever." Her door closed before he could stop it this time. She really was mad about this, and he can, for the most part, see why. He knew very well that she wasn't comfortable in super-social, crowded places. He just thought he'd be able to help her have some fun there.

"C'mon, Maki Roll! Let me make it up to you!" He rang her doorbell over and over once more, sure he was going to break it.

The door opened again. "If I let you, will you promise to leave me alone, at least for another hour?"

"Fine, whatever you want! I'll make it up to you, your choice. I can take you out on a date, or you can hit me."

She blinked. "You want to let a trained assassin hit you?"

Yeah, he had a feeling she would choose that one. Before he could respond, she slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. He didn't dwell on how she'd even reached, given her short stature.

"I'll take the date, too." Her door shut for good this time. His cheek hurt, and was probably all red. She hadn't even flinched.

Worth it.


	17. Sore Throat

**Characters: Sayaka Maizono, her idol group**

**Pairings: none**

* * *

Sayaka hadn't talked all day. She'd had plenty of tea, honey, and throat drops, but nothing helped. Each time she swallowed felt like her throat was on fire. On a normal day, she'd suffer through it. But now?

"Five minutes to showtime!" Their manager poked her head in the room Sayaka and the others were given to prepare. "Knock their socks off, ladies!"

The moment the door was shut, Sayaka buried her face in her hands and let out a strangled sound. After going through a whole day treating her throat kindly, this was what it did to her? She hadn't even tried warming up yet, but she knew herself. Her voice wouldn't hold up for an entire concert.

"Not feeling any better?" Kasumi rubbed her back, her voice dripping with sympathy in the best way. They've all had their fair share of sore throats and lost voices. This one just has the worst timing.

"This really sucks," Satomi said, finishing up her stage makeup. She turned back to face the others. "What're we gonna do?"

"Just-" Sayaka cleared her throat, wincing at the pain it brought. God, she sounded awful. "Just go on without me. Hanako knows the part."

Hanako nodded, surprised. Their songs generally had three parts, so two people could be on the harmonies while one had the main part. That way, there was always someone to cover the parts if something like this happened. "Yeah, but-"

"Showtime! Let's go!" The door was left open this time. From there, they could hear the roar of the expectant crowd as the opening act finished up.

Sayaka made shooing motions with her hands, and they reluctantly left. She would wait for them to get situated before watching from the wings, so she couldn't act as a distraction. She swallowed another sip of tea, not without wincing from the pain. Stupid bad timing.


	18. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Characters: Tsumugi Shirogane, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, Himiko Yumeno, Kiibo**

**Pairings: none**

**This is proof that I'm evil (and ngl this might be my favorite)**

* * *

Tsumugi expected to be hated after she revealed her role as the mastermind. She expected Kiibo to do as he was programmed and destroy the school and the dome surrounding it. She expected to die when that happened, crushed in the same way Junko had been. Wasn't that how she was meant to die, after all? The near-flawless copy of the one she worshiped?

She saw the rock come crashing down. She saw Monokuma beside her, ready to be destroyed along with her. She closed her eyes at the last second-

And it was strange. She heard the rock smash into the ground, but she didn't feel any pain. She felt something like the wind moving against her skin. Was that how death felt?

"Come on, hurry!" Shuichi's voice pierced her ears, but that couldn't be right! By all calculations, he should've already been killed by Kiibo!

"I'm going, I'm going," Maki shouted back, right next to her. Was Maki carrying her away? What was this?

She reluctantly opened her eyes to see herself yes, being carried by Maki, but also on her way to a crevice in the ground that she somehow hadn't noticed. It looked like it had been created by Kiibo's destruction, and it was almost like he was purposely skirting around it to spare the others. Unbelievable.

"Why won't you just let me die?" she shrieked upon being put down. The three of them stood in her way enough for her to not be able to escape them. Another loud crash shook the ground, nearly toppling Himiko.

"That would be too easy of a punishment," Shuichi explained, glancing out of the crevice again. Surely Kiibo would be finished soon, and blow the rest of this damned place up. "Sparing your life will force you to keep living, something you obviously didn't want to do. That sounds like a good punishment to me."

Maki shrugged and crossed her arms. "I still think we should've let her die. Would've been a load off of our shoulders."

"Maki's right, I think. But this is a good deed, right? My mommy always said to do good deeds." Himiko's expression was conflicted, but eventually it settled into determination. "Yeah. You're both right."

Tsumugi rolled her eyes. "Whatever." A larger crash resounded, everything quaking once more. After that, the sounds of destruction ended. "There, look. A hole in the wall. You can go to your beloved outside world now. You know, the one that loves killing games?"

"See, I'm not so sure you're right about that." Shuichi smiled stiffly, and it was so nauseating to look at that she nearly vomited. "And I'm sure that once we get there, we'll be able to see through your lies. Let's go."

Maki grabbed Tsumugi's arm roughly, pulling her up even though Tsumugi was easily taller than her. "Don't try anything. I have my eye on you. Himiko, stick close to Shuichi."

"Got it." Himiko did as she was told, and Tsumugi figured she would've anyway. She had the feeling that the three of them weren't moving apart anytime soon after this experience.

Tsumugi watched them as they trudged along, ready to go outside. She looked at the destroyed school, her pride and joy put to rest. She looked at the rubble around them, saw the others stumble over stray pieces. She had to catch herself from tripping a couple times, too. But no bother.

Her free hand moved slowly to the waistband of her skirt. The knife she'd hidden far before the final trial was still there, safe and sound. She had no doubt that she'd get an opening soon to get her absolute revenge.

After all, it was like they said: no good deed goes unpunished.


	19. HeadacheMigraine

**Characters: Shuichi Saihara, Gonta Gokuhara**

**Pairings: Shuichi x Gonta**

* * *

Shuichi was used to headaches. Between work, his frankly loud classmates, and so many other factors known as life in general, he had them quite often. Although, just because he was used to them didn't mean they didn't hurt like all heck.

He put down his pencil with a sigh, his hands going up to his head and massaging his temples even though he knew that wasn't going to help. "Is Shuichi feeling okay?" Gonta asked from across the table, putting his own pencil down. Studying wasn't a great time to be getting a headache, but they were far from convenient.

"It's just a headache. I'm fine." He closed his eyes for a minute, wishing it away, but with no luck. Of course. "Go ahead and keep studying, I'll catch up in a minute." It would take longer than that for the headache to go away completely, but it was fine. If he took a moment to relax, he'd be able to concentrate again in a minute. He might not even need headache medicine this time.

He could feel Gonta's eyes still on him, and then heard his chair scraping against the floor. Something pressed against his forehead briefly, and Shuichi's eyes flew open to see Gonta blushing a little bit. "Gonta heard that kisses help heal," he said in explanation. His smile was so genuine, Shuichi couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be dating this boy.

He took a moment to think- which he could do now. The headache had completely passed. "You know what, Gonta? I think it worked. Thank you." Now that he knew a fix for headaches, he was sure he was going to have a lot less of them.


	20. Bruises

**Characters: Kirumi Tojo, Gonta Gokuhara**

**Pairings: Kirumi x Gonta**

**Last chapter for the Danganronpa fics!**

* * *

There weren't many things that worried Kirumi. She trained herself from a young age to be calm and collected no matter what, so there wasn't much that could pull her away from that. Of course, it was a different story when Gonta was visiting his forest family.

She knew that he was smart and that he would stay away from danger. She knew that he could take care of himself easily. She shouldn't be worried about him when he'd lived almost his entire life with his forest family. Still, she couldn't stop herself from wondering if he was going to come back intact or not. Which was when she threw herself into her work even more than usual.

The common room of their dorm floor was mostly abandoned, save for Kirumi herself. The others were all off doing their own things, some studying, some visiting friends on the other dorm floors. She was waiting for Gonta to come back so he could regale her with tales of how his forest family was doing and what they had done while he was visiting. They were most amusing tales, ones she looked forward to hearing.

When he walked in, a giant smile on his face, she focused on that, naturally. She loved his smile so much. He bent to hug her immediately in greeting, as they were both used to, and she stiffened when she realized he winced at her touch.

"Gonta, are you alright?" she asked, pulling away from him. On the surface, nothing seemed to be wrong. He was still smiling, and she was certain she would've noticed if he were bleeding or something like that.

"Gonta is fine," he assured her. "Just a few bruises from the forest. No big deal."

Except that a few bruises wouldn't have made him wince at her always light and delicate touch. "Let me see, please."

He hesitated for a second, likely to avoid worrying her even more, but he must've (correctly) figured that it would be better to abide by her words. He turned and lifted the back of his shirt, revealing a patchwork of bruises running up and down his back. Kirumi covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from gasping.

"Forest life is not easy," he said, tugging his shirt back down and turning to face her. His smile was gone for a moment, replaced with a more serious look. "But it is okay. Gonta is a strong human."

Kirumi closed her eyes for a second. For once, it seemed her worrying had some purpose to it. "I understand that, Gonta, but please be careful, alright? Come on, we should see if Mikan has something to help this."

"Thank you, Kirumi. Gonta will be careful now."


End file.
